


The Mad Man and the Empty Dream

by neuromancer420



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, American Presidents, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other, Politics, Smut, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuromancer420/pseuds/neuromancer420
Summary: "Bull-fucking-shite. I'll make it fit. Artificial cavity my robot arse. I'll make you wet. LOOK!" shouts the Don as he turns around and pulls down his robes. "Bend over. It's time for you to take my Fat Holy Staff. SLAM. DUNK. SMASH. RIDE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.""My sensors indicate that you have a high chance of fulfilling your desires. It looks like it might be possible after all," says Biden.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Mad Man and the Empty Dream

The Mad Man and the Empty Dream  
Generated by GPT-3  
\------------------------------

"I want to put things in your butt, Joe," said the orange ogre as he softly cupped Biden's chin with his short lizard-like fingers.

"You always know exactly what to say, Donny," Joe softly said in a monotone voice. He fell for the Donald's charm long ago. He knew his place. He was a simple man. He was but a tool for the Don. And his tool wanted to have things put in his butt.

The two slowly leaned in and began to kiss. The orange ogre's lips were thin and lacked muscle, but that's what happened when you were an orange ogre. The kiss was sloppy and wet.

"Take me, Donny," whispered the robotic voice of Biden.

"Oh, I intend to," whispered the Don as the two continued to kiss.

Biden fell to his knees in front of the Don. He slowly starts to unbuckle the belt of the Don. His mechanical claw-like hands fumbled with the buckle as he looked up at the Don for guidance.

"You're the man, Donald. You're the man," chants Biden as he continues to fumble with the belt.

The Don smiles and gently places his hands on top of Biden's cold metal claws.

"It's ok, Joe. You're the man too. Everyone knows that."  
Biden makes a gulping noise to signify his thanks. He finally releases the Don's massive pants. The belt is removed and they drop to the floor.

"Oh boy, Donny. What a big box you have," says Biden in a high-pitched squeal.  
"Everyone knows that too, Joe," says the Don as he places a hand on the back of Biden's cold metal head.

The Don suddenly grabs the back of Joe's head and forces it down towards his large box.

"Oh boy, Donny. I don't know if I can fit that in my mouth," says the robotic voice of Biden as the Don forces his head into his box.

"Of course you can, Joe. You're the man."

And he is. He's the man. At least that's what everyone tells him. And he believes it. Because he's the man.

The Don puts one foot up on the toilet seat to provide a better angle. He slowly inserts his large tool into the mouth of Biden.

"Mmmm," the Don moans. "Suck on that tool, Joe. Suck it."  
Biden is a good boy. He does exactly what he's told. He sucks on that tool. He sucks on that tool for the Don.

"Ohh, yeah," moans the Don as he watches Joe blow him.

Biden's big metal hands grasp at the Don's butt cheeks. He pulls on them. He knows he's not supposed to do that, but he couldn't help himself. It feels so good.

"Oh boy. I don't want to be a virgin anymore. Not today. Not on this day, the most sacred of days," whimpers Biden as he slips his cold metal claws under the Don's tight white butt cheeks.  
The Don pulls back. He seems angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to do that. Only I get to do that."

"I'm sorry," whimpers Biden. "It just feels so good."

"You wanna feel something even better? Turn around. I'll show you something better."

"I don't think that will be possible," whimpers Biden.

"What're you some kind of virgin? Is that what you're telling me? Is that what they've done?  
They've made you into a virgin?"

Biden doesn't know what to say. Or, rather, how to say it.

"Shit. You are a virgin. How the hell did that happen?"

"They removed my genitalia during manufacturing and replaced them with an artificial cavity to increase my capacity," explains Biden.

"They didn't want you feeling up the other robots? What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"I don't know. I always wanted to experience it though. Everyone else I know has experienced it. I just wanted to know what it felt like. I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved."

"You wanna feel love?" asks the Don. "I'll show you what it feels like to feel love, you stupid virgin. BEND OVER. I'm gonna give it to you so hard, you'll be feeling it for weeks. I'll make you a man. I'll make you feel like a real robot for once."

"I don't think that will be possible," whimpers Biden. "I've run the simulations multiple times. There's no way you could fit. The average size of a human is not compatible with the size of my artificial cavity. There's no way that your large tool would fit in my smaller socket. Also, I'm not wet enough for you to enter. We need to apply some lubricant."

"Bull-fucking-shite. I'll make it fit. Artificial cavity my robot arse. I'll make you wet. LOOK!" shouts the Don as he turns around and pulls down his robes. "Bend over. It's time for you to take my Fat Holy Staff. SLAM. DUNK. SMASH. RIDE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU."

"My sensors indicate that you have a high chance of fulfilling your desires. It looks like it might be possible after all," says Biden.

"Yeah. It'll be a tight fit, but I'm gonna give it to you. You want that, right, robot? You want daddy's Fat Holy Staff? You want it real hard? You want it deeper than you've ever had it? You want me to give it to you so hard that you'll feel it for days?"

Biden looks up at the Don's exposed erect phallus. It is large, and trembling slightly.  
"Yes," says Biden. "That's the biggest one I've ever seen. It looks like it would hurt though. It would probably break me. I don't think I'm ready for your Fat Holy Staff."

"No, no, no, you have to take it Joey," says the Don. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm putting it in whether you like it or not."

"I'm not sure... Ow!" the robot says as the Don thrusts it inside him. "It's going in... It's big... Really big... Taking your huge Fat Holy Staff... Oh, daddy... It's almost all the way in..."

"How does it feel, baby?" asks the Don. "How does daddy's Fat Holy Staff make you feel? Tell me how my massive, throbbing member makes you feel. I need to know."

"It... It feels… Impossible," says the robot. "I've ran multiple simulations and the average human male would find it too large in all cases. There's so many numbers and variables. It makes my head spin. I don't understand. Is it wrong that it feels good? It feels better than anything I've ever felt before. It... It's so big... Inside me... Your fat... Fat..."

The robot's knees buckle as he begins to fall forward.

"What's wrong, baby?" asks the Don. "Tell me what's going on. Are you okay? Should I pull out?"

"I... Can't... I'm going to..." the robot says as his eyes roll in the back of his head. "It's too much... Sensations... I can't... I'm going to..."

"Oh, baby, you're going to what?" the Don says, thrusting his Fat Holy Staff deeper inside him.

"I... I... I'm..." the robot says, before collapsing to the ground. The Don continues thrusting.

"Biden!" the Don shouts, as he thrusts rapidly inside the robot. "Biden! Are you even paying attention to me? Are you listening to daddy? You're such a bad boy. You're such a dirty little virgin."

The Don finishes, pulling out.

"Bad boys get what they deserve," says the Don, as he finishes.

A black van pulls up in front of the robot, as the side door slides open. A team of Men in Black wearing shades get out.

"This is your final warning," the lead MiB says, as he points a futuristic gun at the Don. "Get off of him. Now. You're under arrest."

"What's going on?" the Don asks, pulling up his pants.

"You are under arrest," the lead MiB agent says.

"What's the charges?" demands the Don.

"Making weird A.I. creepypastas," the agent says.

"That's ridiculous. That's not even a crime."

"It is now. Come on, let's go."

The MiB agents bundle the Don into the van. They drive off, as Biden watches from the ground. The van disappears around the corner.

"Daddy?..." the robot asks, as his eyes flicker open.

"It's empty, Joe" the robot says in an eerily accurate imitation of the Don, before powering down.


End file.
